heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 5
HeartVision Song Contest 5, often referred to as HVSC 5, will be the fourth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Italy due to their victory in the 4th edition. thumb|left Winner was after a big exciting show Gabriela Gunčíková Czech Republic with her song "Černý anděl" she reached 183 points. At the second place United Kingdom represent by Dua Lipa with her song "Hotter Then Hell",she reached 161 points and on 3rd place was Norway represent Astrid S,her reached 151 points. Location : Further information: Italy Italy (Italian: Italia iˈtaːlja (About this sound listen)), officially the Italian Republic (Italian: Repubblica Italiana itaˈljaːna), is a sovereign state in Europe. Located in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea, Italy shares open land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. Italy covers an area of 301,338 km2 (116,347 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal and Mediterranean climate. With around 61 million inhabitants, it is the fourth-most populous EU member state and the most populous in southern Europe. Since classical times, ancient Phoenicians, Carthaginians and Greeks established settlements in the south of Italy, with Etruscans and Celts inhabiting the centre and the north of Italy respectively, and various ancient Italian tribes and Italic peoples dispersed throughout the Italian Peninsula and insular Italy. The Italic tribe known as the Latins formed the Roman Kingdom in the 8th century BC, which eventually became a republic that conquered and assimilated its neighbours. Ultimately, the Roman Empire emerged in the 1st century BC as the dominant power in the Mediterranean Basin and became the leading cultural, political and religious centre of Western civilisation. The legacy of the Roman Empire is widespread and can be observed in the global distribution of civilian law, republican governments, Christianity and the Latin script. Host City : Further information: Rome Roma ˈroːma) is the capital city of Italy and a special comune (named Comune di Roma Capitale). Rome also serves as the capital of the Lazio region. With 2,872,800 residents in 1,285 km2 (496.1 sq mi), it is also the country's most populated comune. It is the fourth-most populous city in the European Union by population within city limits. It is the centre of the Metropolitan City of Rome, which has a population of 4.3 million residents.2 Rome is located in the central-western portion of the Italian Peninsula, within Lazio (Latium), along the shores of the Tiber. The Vatican City is an independent country inside the city boundaries of Rome, the only existing example of a country within a city: for this reason Rome has been often defined as capital of two states. Venue : Further information: Colosseum The Colosseum or Coliseum (/kɒləˈsiːəm/ kol-ə-SEE-əm), also known as the Flavian Amphitheatre (Latin: Amphitheatrum Flavium; Italian: Anfiteatro Flavio ˈflaːvjo or Colosseo kolosˈsɛːo), is an oval amphitheatre in the centre of the city of Rome, Italy. Built of travertine, tuff, and brick-faced concrete,1 it is the largest amphitheatre ever built. The Colosseum is situated just east of the Roman Forum. Construction began under the emperor Vespasian in AD 72,2 and was completed in AD 80 under his successor and heir Titus.3 Further modifications were made during the reign of Domitian (81–96).4 These three emperors are known as the Flavian dynasty, and the amphitheatre was named in Latin for its association with their family name (Flavius). Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 5th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 1 September 2016 . they have interest to host the edition. On the 2 September 2016 it as announced that Zurich would be the Host city of the 5th HeartVision Song Contest. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries and one Wildcard will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6nd place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Switzerland on 14 August 2016, hosted by Piero Barone. 19 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 18 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty-seven semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 2 September 2016, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Running Orders Results Semi-Final 1 Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Åland Islands , Bulgaria and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Eighteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Italy , Sweden and Kosovo will also vote in this semi-final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in HeartVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Witdrawing Countries * Albania:RTSH announced on 8 September 2016 that Albania would not participate in the contest. * Denmark:DR announced on 10 September 2016 that Denmark would not participate in the contest. * Kazakhstan:KAZAK TV announced the witdrawn from the edition,The HoD will change country. * Liechtenstein:1FLTV announced the witdrawn from the edition,The HoD will change country. External links *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 2 Recap *Final Recap *Semi Final 1 Results *Semi Final 2 Results *Final Results *Google+ Groups *Youtube